A gyémánt angyala
by Sou Yukina
Summary: Amikor a világ a feje tetejére áll és csak két fiún áll vagy bukik az emberiség sorsa.
1. Chapter 1

Beosztás: Teen and Up

Figyelmeztetés: Karakter halál

Kategória: Férfi x Férfi

Fandom: Daiya no Ace

Cím: A gyémánt angyala

Páros: Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

Szereplők: Miyuki Kazuya, Sawamura Eijun, Takashima Rei, Kataoka Tesshin, Takigawa Chris Yuu, Kuramochi Youichi, Kawakami Norifumi, Azuma Kiyokuni, Narumiya Mei, Harada Masatoshi, Sanada Shunpei, Todoroki Raichi, Ochiai Hiromitsu és mindenki más

Címkék: Semi-Au, angyalok, démonok, angst, fluff, smut, happy end(tényleg az lesz), hurt/comfort

Összefoglaló:

Miyuki Kazuya sosem engedett magához közel senkit, mindenkit csak kartávolságra tartott, elég közel, hogy ha szüksége van rájuk ott legyenek, de ne elég közel, hogy falai mögé lássanak. Ám jön egy fiú és tönkretesz mindet. Egy egyszerű, _normális_ fiú, aki lerombolja a védelmét és befészkeli magát a szívébe. De Miyuki tudja, hogy miért vannak ott azok a falak és később ha bánja is azok hiányát, már nem érdekli.

Fejezet: 1/?

 _Prológus_

Léptei, mint egy űzött ménes, úgy dübörögtek végig a fehér márvánnyal borított folyosón, meg se próbálva csillapítani a zajt; nem volt rá ideje. Bár a látvány még akkor is lélegzetelállító volt, mégis csak a folyosó végén álló hatalmas hófehér ajtó lebegett szemei előtt. Minél előbb tudatnia kell a hírt a bent lévőkkel, kiabálta a hang a fejében és meg se állva, tolta szét az ajtót maga előtt, a kopogás teljesen elfeledve.

„Uram, Lucifer azt tervezi, hogy kinyitja Tartaroszt. Pár kisebb démon átszökött Tartarosz aprócska résein és elkezdték irtani az embereket." Szólalt meg fejet hajtva Isten és az arkangyalok előtt a menny egyik angyala. Szíve a torkában dobogott, nem merve felemelni a fejét.

„Ezt nem nézhetjük tétlenül. Egyszer már legyőztük Lucifert és a Pokolba zártuk, hogy ne tehessen kárt az emberekben. De hogy már annyira erős legyen, hogy Tartarosz vaskapuin át is képes legyen tevékenykedni, ez már felháborító." Bosszankodott Gábriél(nevének jelentése: „Az Isten ereje"), miközben szárnyainak egyik tollával volt elfoglalva. Eközben a többi arkangyal is egyetértően bólintott és egymásra néztek válaszért.

„Ha kíváncsiak vagytok a véleményemre, akkor el kellene küldenünk pár angyalt, akik kiirtanák a gonoszt és jó volna, ha páran vegyülnének az emberekkel. Ez valószínűleg azt okozná, hogy az emberek különleges képességekkel születnének, de legalább megtudnák védeni magukat a démonoktól." Zengett fel Uriél(nevének jelentése: „Az Isten fénye") hangja a többi arkangyal suttogása felett.

Erre az egyik arkangyal rögtön felállt székéből és teljes erővel csapott az előtte álló márványasztalra, ezzel megijesztve társait, de egyben fel is hívva magára figyelmüket.

„Ez szerintem rossz ötlet." Tiltakozott Mikáél(nevének jelentése: „Ki olyan, mint Isten?" Isten legjobb harcosa, a mennyei sereg vezetője), aki végig nézett társain. „Urunk különleges képességeket nem birtokló embereket hozott létre és ennek meg is van az oka. Ha Lucifer lépéseket tett, hát legyen, akkor mi, angyalok, majd útját álljuk."

Mondta teljes bizalommal, fel se véve a meglepett arckifejezéseket. Végig nézve társain, kevert érzelmeket látott szemeikben, a hittől kezdve a hitetlenségig. Mégis, úgy érezte, hogy neki van igaza, gondoljanak a többiek akármit akarnak. Uruknak megvolt a maga elképzelése az emberekkel kapcsolatban és abban nem szerepelt különleges képesség. Nekik az a kötelességük, hogy vezessék és megvédjék az embereket, ezzel kapocsként szolgálni az emberek és Uruk közt.

Érezte, hogy gondolkodásmódja és a mögöttük meglapuló érzések világossá váltak a többiek számára, de lám, vetélytársa nem hazudtolta meg önmagát. Természetes, hogy nem hagyhatja, hogy az utolsó szó másé legyen.

„Ezt pont te mondod, Mikáél, aki harcolt ellene és majdnem bele is halt? És miért lenne rossz ötlet? Így nekünk se kellene éjjel-nappal Lucifer miatt aggódnunk. Ha az emberek meg tudnák oldani a bajaikat, akkor az Lucifernek is fejtörést okozna." Vitatkozott tovább Uriél.

Persze, értette az ő álláspontját is, de akkor is elment a vitatkozásuk valódi oka mellett. Hát nem értette, hogy ez fájdalmas lesz nem csak nekik, az embereknek, de Uruknak is? Persze, az tényleg jó volna, ha nem kellene folyton Lucifert figyelniük, aki már nem egyszer próbált meg kiszökni a Pokolból, de még akkor sem volt akkora a baj, hogy ilyen drasztikus lépésekhez folyamodjanak.

„Ha újra megsérülök, megint ott lesz Ráfáél és meggyógyít." Nézett Mikáél az említettre.

„Ez végül is igaz." Mondta alig halhatóan Ráfáél(nevének jelentése: „Az Isten meggyógyít"), aki szemmel láthatóan kellemetlenül érezte magát a sok figyelemtől, ami ráirányult.

Erre Uriél csak horkantott egyet és mint egy kisgyerek, hátát nekivágta széke támlájának, hisztizve. Felfújta orcáit és félrefordított fejjel duzzogott, mint aki egyáltalán nem kíváncsi a beszélgetés további részleteire.

Mikáél örült a fejleményeknek és már kezdett biztos lenni benne, hogy ez a vita hamarosan a végére ér előnyös végeredménnyel. Félreértés ne essék, egyáltalán nem azért teszi, hogy neki legyen igaza. Mindig és minden pillanatban az emberek érdekeit tartotta a szeme előtt, sosem inogva meg, ha róluk volt szó. Már Ádámot és Évát is nagyon szerette, az első két embert, 'kiket Uruk hozott létre. Ő volt az, aki megjelent előttük és figyelmeztette őket a tiltott fa gyümölcséről, vezette őket az úton és nem védte meg őket, amikor a legnagyobb szükség lett volna rá.

Lucifer settenkedése meghozta az eredményt, ami végül az első két ember elbukott. Mikáél már akkor sem kedvelte Lucifert, amikor az velük volt a mennyben. Folyton Uruk szava ellen fordult, elképzelései egyáltalán nem egyeztek azokéval, akik körülvették, ami végül a bukásához vezetett.

„Kérlek, ne veszekedjetek. Próbáljunk közös megoldást találni, ami mindenkinek megfelel." Próbált meggyőzőnek hangzani Ráquél(nevének jelentése: „Az Isten bosszúja"), ő volt a józan ész, aki próbált egyensúlyt teremteni társai közt, akik többször csaptak össze, mint nem.

Mikáél már megnyugodva ült vissza helyére, amikor látta, hogy Uriél nem tervez tovább vitatkozni, ehelyett hozza szokásos gyerekes formáját.

„Nekem tetszik Uriél ötlete." Adott hangot egyetértésének Gábriél. Vállat vont, amikor tekintete találkozott a dühös Mikáélével. Mikáél artikulálni kezdett Gábriél felé. _És én még azt hittem a barátom vagy._

Ha nem volt az elég, hogy Uriél minden áron be akarta mesélni a többieknek, hogy jó ötlet az embereknek különleges képességeket adni, annak ellenére, hogy az nyilvánvalóan nem volt az, akkor a tetejében még a legjobb barátja is elárulja, akitől a legtöbb támogatást várná el.

Megbántva érezte magát és csak abban reménykedett, hogy ezzel nem kapott Uriél új erőt a vitatkozásra, mert ő maga már kezdett kifogyni belőle.

„Nekem viszont nem. Ha az emberek képesek lennének megoldani a démonokkal kapcsolatos gondokat, akkor nem lenne ránk szükségük. Sosem imádkoznának és végül elfordulnának Urunktól." Erre egy pillanatra elcsendesedett mindenki és elkezdték végig gondolni a hallottakat. Amikor Mikáél már azt hitte sikerült meggyőznie társait, Uriél tovább nyomta a témát.

„Ez lehetséges, de viszont ha az emberek túllépnének a hatáskörükön, akkor mi rendbe tennénk a dolgokat. Addig viszont Lucifernek meggyűlne a baja a különleges képességű emberekkel és nekünk nem lenne annyi dolgunk. Ha bármi, és komolyan mondom, _bármi_ baj lenne, akkor közbe lépünk, ennyi." Lassan végig nézett mindenkin és végül újra Mikáél szemébe nézett. „Ezzel urunk válláról is levennénk egy gondot. Nem kellene aggódnia az emberekért." Erre Ráfáél és Ráquél is felkapta a fejét. Mikáél tudta, hogy négy arkangyal ellen nem szállhat harcba, még akkor sem, ha ő a vezetőjük.

Feladva hajtotta le a fejét, amikor egy ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülét. Talán az utolsó pillanatban érkező segítség megmenti? A másik három megérti végre, hogy miért ellenkezik ennyire? Vagy csak áltatja magát?

„És mi történik akkor, ha esetleg olyan nagy lenne a gond, hogy már nem tudjuk megoldani? Vagy esetleg Lucifer valahogy a saját hasznára fordítaná a különleges képességű embereket a tudtunkon kívül. Mert, valljuk be, Lucifer bármire képes. Még nem láttuk minden trükkjét." Szólalt meg végül Gábriél, mire Mikáél egy mosolyt küldött felé, egy artikulált _Köszönöm_ kíséretében.

Erre Uriél elhallgatott, mély gondolkodásba esett és hirtelen nem tudott mit válaszolni. Mikáél ismét reménykedésbe esett, ám gyorsan szertefoszlott minden reménye, amikor Isten hangja felzendült.

„Uriél gondolkodása tetszik. Nincs abban semmi rossz, ha az emberek meg tudják védeni magukat. Ha a képességeik meg tudják védeni az emberek életét, akkor az csak a hasznukra lehet. Luciferrel meg elbánunk, amikor eljön az ideje." Uriél arca felvillanyozódott, miközben Mikáélé elsötétült. Elárulva érezte magát és mélyre süllyedt székében, nem merve fellázadni Ura szavai ellen.

„Halljátok hát szavam!" Minden arkangyal felállt és fejet hajtva várták Isten döntését. „Elküldöm két legvitézebb angyalom az emberek közé egy jóslattal. Amikor az emberek, kik különleges képességekkel rendelkeznek, elérik erejük teljét, örökre lepecsételik Tartaroszt ezzel meggátolva Lucifer szabadulási kísérletét, ami egyben démonjai halálát is jelenti. Egy gyermek teste fogja őrizni az erőt, mennyei fénnyel megáldva. Ő fogja eldönteni a világ sorsát, az ő kezébe adom az emberek életét." Mikáél összeszorított szemmel hallgatta Isten döntését és nem akart hinni füleinek. Ezzel konkrétan egy embert áldoz fel, aki valamelyik angyalának utódja lesz. „Mikáél, Gábriél, rátok bízom ezt a feladatot, hisz ti vagytok a legerősebbek minden angyal közül, ti lesztek azok, akik az emberek sorsát megkezditek. Vigyétek magatokkal leghűségesebb segédjeiteket, akik szintén keveredjenek az emberekkel."

„Értettük, Uram." Hangzott fel Mikáél és Gábriél hangja, közben Uriél duzzogott, hogy hiába az ő ötlete volt, nem ő kapta eme megtisztelő feladatot.

Mikáél egyáltalán nem érezte megtisztelőnek, sőt. Ezzel meggyalázva érezte magát, hisz akarata ellenére szabták rá e feladatot.

Miközben készülődtek a hosszúnak ígérkező útra, Gábriél Mikáél szobájának ajtaja előtt megállt és kopogott párszor, mielőtt meghallotta az engedélyt a belépésre. Mikáél azt hitte, hogy egyik segédje az valamilyen kérdéssel, de meglepődött, amikor barátjával találta szembe magát.

„Nem kellene pakolnod?" Kérdésére Gábriél összerándult, ezzel egy felvont szemöldököt kapva. „Valami baj van?"

Gábriél egyik lábáról tette át a súlypontját a másikra, olybá úgy tűnt nem fog válaszolni, de végül nyelt egyet a torkában kialakult gombócon át és megerőltetve magát, megkérdezte.

„Um, nem haragszol rám? Tudod, azért mert egyetértettem Uriélel. Mindkettőtök érveiben láttam igazat, de valamiért mégis Uriélnek értettem egyet, pedig te vagy a barátom."

Mikáél egy pár másodpercig elkerekedett szemekkel nézett barátjára, majd hangos nevetésbe kezdett. Hasát fogva görnyedt előre, úgy hahotázott, hogy azt valószínűleg a menny minden angyala hallotta. Sosem hitte volna, hogy pont az a személy fog ilyesmit kérdezni tőle, akiben mindenkinél jobban megbízik.

„Már hogy haragudnék? Végül is mellém álltál és ez a lényeg. És gondolod, hogy ennyi elég lenne ahhoz, hogy ne tekintselek többé a barátomnak? Ennyire sekélyesnek gondolsz? Ez most azért fájt." Színlelt megbántottságot, majd ismét nevetni kezdett, amikor meglátta Gábriél elképedt arckifejezését. „Te ostoba. Nincs olyan dolog, amit ne tudnék elnézni neked. Még ha hátba is szúrnál, azt is megbocsájtanám. Szóval nyugodj meg, nem haragszom egy cseppet sem."

Gábriél vállai szemmel láthatóan ellazultak a biztató szavak hallatán, és egy mosoly kíséretében hagyta el a szobát.

Mikor magára maradt, Mikáél leült az ágyának szélére és arcát kezeibe temetve zokogni kezdett. Bármennyire is ellenkezett, nem hallgattattak meg a szavai és kénytelen volt követni Uruk parancsát.

Ádám és Éva után nem akart még több fájdalmat okozni az embereknek, de úgy festett a sorsnak teljesen más terve volt. Olyan hibát követhetett el, hogy az ég azzal sújtja, ami a legjobban fáj neki.

Sajnos tudta, hogy a különleges képességekkel születő gyermekek sorsa nagyon nehéz és fájdalmas lesz amíg az emberiség el nem fogadja a létezésük. Ha nem lennének, akkor minden ember élete sokkal könnyebb lenne.

Mikáél azzal a gondolattal tért a Földre, hogy utódjára hagyja akaratát.

Miután Mikáél, Gábriél és még 10 segédjük a Földre szállt, elvegyült az emberek közt és keveredtek velük, közben kiirtották azokat a démonokat, akik az embereket fenyegették. Lucifer látta, hogy a menny lépett és arkangyalokat küldött a Földre. Ezzel meg is volt elégedve, hisz rövidtávon nem okozott sok gondot a tervében, csak arra nem számolt, hogy a menny nem rövidtávra gondolt.

Mikáél és Gábriél ember párja, kik kihordták gyermekeiket belehaltak a szülésbe, de lelkeiket felküldték a mennybe, tetteiket aranytrombitákon zengik míg világ a világ.

Két egészséges fiú gyermek teste zárta magába az erőt, mely egy nap, Lucifer elleni harcban segít nekik. Mikáél gyermeke vállára nehezedett az emberiség sorsa, míg Gábriélé lesz a megjövendölt gyermek erejének kulcsa.

Miután elvégezték dolguk, utolsó segítségként tettek egy ideiglenes pecsétet Tartarosz vaskapuira, mely a Megjövendölt napon feltörik és megkezdődik a mindent eldöntő harc jó és rossz között.

Mikáél, Gábriél és segédjeik gyermekeiket hátrahagyva tértek vissza Urukhoz, hogy a mennyből óvják az embereket, míg eljő az igazság pillanata.


	2. Chapter 2

_Napjainkban_

Miyuki csendben követte az előtte haladó nőt, aki még alsó-közepes évében ment oda hozzá azzal, hogy meghívja a Seido középiskola baseball csapatába. Ez persze igazán kecsegtető ajánlatnak bizonyult, főleg azok után, hogy az a fiú is ebbe a suliba jött akitől első kézből tapasztalta meg a vereséget. Természetesen nem hagyhatta akkor azt se szó nélkül, hogy a hölgynek mekkora, formás mellei vannak, mire az teljesen elpirult és hirtelen szólni se tudott.

Amikor a nő, nevezetesen Takashima Rei, megállt a második emeleti szoba előtt, vett egy mély levegőt, majd kopogott párat az ajtón. Nem sokra rá az kinyílt, ami egy irdatlan tornyot takart. Miyuki egy pillanatra majdnem elveszítette a hidegvérét, de amikor jobban szemügyre vette az előtte álló valamit, akkor magában javított. _Hústorony._

A szoba lakója lépett előre, hogy arcát jobban megvilágíthassa a folyosóról beszivárgó fény. Nem csak magas volt, de egy az egyben hatalmas. Miyuki el se tudta képzelni, hogy a fiú hogy képes ekkora testtel baseballozni, de akkor valahogy nem volt mersze ezt szóvá tenni, félve, hogy ha esetleg megtenné, akkor tuti kilapítaná. A fiú először Takashimára nézett, aki félre biccentett fejével a mellette álló Miyukira. Mikor az idősebb észrevette a kis törpét, hatalmasat horkantott.

„Szóval ő lenne az? Nem tűnik valami nagy számnak ez a taknyos. Tényleg olyan, mint amilyennek leírta, Takashima-san. Nem mintha kételkednék a képességeiben, de azok után amit hallottam, ez egy kicsit meglepő." Nézett hol a nőre hol a srácra és arcára tisztán kiült hitetlensége.

„Azuma-kun, ne legyél goromba vele, még újonc. És igen, olyan amilyennek leírtam, de lehet, még annál is jobb, de ez már tőle függ." Ekkor ránézett a srácra, aki egy kérdésekkel teli pillantást intézett a nő felé. „Majd később mindent elmagyarázok. Most ismerkedjetek meg. Ha bármire szükséged lenne, szólj nekem, rendben?"

Miyuki egy pillanatig csak pislogott, majd megeresztette szokásos mosolyát és végül megszólalt. „Rei-chan," a megszólított egyik szemöldöke felszökött, kicsit meglepte a megszólítás, de nem mondott semmit ellene, „kötelező _ezzel_ laknom? Nem igazán szeretnék egy reggel arra ébredni, márha felébredek, hogy össze vagyok lapítva."

„Neked aztán van merszed, taknyos. Így beszélsz rólam, amikor itt állok előtted és hallok minden szót!"

„Szóval ha akkor mondom, amikor nem hallod, az rendben van?" Vigyorodott el Miyuki még jobban, amikor látta az idősebbet elvörösödni mérgében. Takashima csak sóhajtott egyet, majd a kis bajkeverőt tarkón csapta, mire az nyikkant egyet meglepődöttségében és rögtön masszírozni kezdte fájó pontot.

„Ajánlom legyetek jóban, vagy hosszú lesz nektek az elkövetkező év."

„Hosszú lesz ez így is." Morogta a két fiú az orruk alatt. Takashima még egyszer végig nézett rajtuk, majd ismét megszólalt.

„Ideje bemutatkoznotok, nem?"

„Azuma Kiyokuni, harmadéves. Tisztító ütő.

„Miyuki Kazuya, első éves. Fogó."

„Szép. Akkor most megyek és beszámolok az edzőnek. Ti meg készülődjetek, mert nemsokára vacsora. Ne akarjatok késni, mert azt nem köszönitek meg." Szemüvegjén vészjóslóan csillant meg a folyosó fénye, libabőr hullámot küldve szét a fiúkban.

Takashima otthagyta a két fiút, mire Azuma bevezette szobatársát a szobába. Elmagyarázta neki, hogy melyik az ő ágya, szekrénye és asztala, a többi információt meg majd az edzőtől kapja meg. Ezzel az idősebb el is hagyta a helyiséget, magára hagyva Miyukit, aki sóhajtott egyet és lassan elkezdte kipakolni a cuccait. Fel se figyelt az időre, amikor kopogásra lett figyelmes. Az ajtót kinyitva 2 másodévest talált maga előtt, mindkettőn olvashatatlan arckifejezés. Csak bólintottak, mire Miyuki értette a célzást és követte felsőbb éveseit.

 _Szóval ez a suli se más mint a többi. Gondolhattam volna._

Lemondóan sóhajtott, majd észrevette, hogy több elsőst is felsőbb évesek kísérik feltehetőleg ugyan arra a helyre, ahova őt is. Megérkezve, Miyuki felnézett az ajtó fölötti táblára, amin a Menza felirat díszelgett. A többi elsős már ott várakozott ki a maga senpaia mellett, majd beléptek a teljesen sötét helyiségbe, ami egy pillanat múlva kivilágosodott megvilágítva a harmadéveseket és pár másodévest, akik pukkanások közepette a konfettiesőben üvöltötték.

„Üdvözlünk titeket a Seido középben!"

Ahogy Miyuki, a többiek se erre számítottak, ám kellemesen csalódtak és nevetve léptek oda az asztalokhoz, amik rogyásig voltak pakolva különböző ételekkel. Mindenki elfoglalt egy helyet, majd egy magas, maffiakülsejű napszemüveges(?) fószer lépett előre és megkezdte beszédét.

„Üdvözöllek titeket. Kataoka Tesshin vagyok, a Seido középiskola baseball edzője. Remélem az itt töltött három évetek kellemes emlékeket fog hagyni, bár ezt nem garantálhatom. Szerintem már észrevettétek, hogy mindenki, akit itt láttok valamiért különleges és itt most nem a baseball tudásotokra céloztam." Eme kijelentés után néhány elsős arcára értetlenség ült ki, míg Miyuki és a többiek kicsit megszeppenve jöttek rá, hogy mindenki ismeri a kis titkuk. „Azok, akik még nem tudják mi a rejtett képességük, azok azon fognak dolgozni, hogy kiderítsék azt, míg akik tisztában vannak képességeikkel, ez a három év alatt fogják azt csiszolni az elkövetkező harcokra." Azok, akik ez előtt se értették, hogy edzőjük mire gondolhat, még értetlenebb arcot vágtak.

Takashima előlépett az edző árnyékából, majd karjait összefonva formás keblei előtt, egyik kezét arcához emelve ujjával tolta feljebb szemüvegét, sokat tudóan mosolygott. „Első lépésként talán az volna a leghatásosabb, ha az egyik harmadéves megmutatná mire is gondolunk."

Az elsősök lélegzetvisszafojtva nézték, ahogy egy nagydarab harmadikos, Azuma, előre lép, majd egy előre kikészített irdatlanul vastag betontömböt úgy hasít ketté kezével, mintha az papír lenne. Ez enyhén szólva is lesokkolt pár kicsit, míg a többiek csak álmélkodva nézték a srácot, aki, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, ami nem mellesleg igaz, visszasétált a helyére.

„Most szeretném ha azok az elsősök feltennék a kezeiket, akik tisztában vannak különleges képességeikkel." Pár elsős a magasba emelte kezét, mire az edző bólintott. „Akkor szeretném ha mindenki sorba bemutatkozna és elmondaná mit is tud."

Elsőnek egy barna, nagyon vörös arcú fiú állt fel, aki hirtelen nem tudott mit kezdeni a sok rászegeződő pillantással. „A... A nevem Ka-Kawakami Norifumi. M-mágus vagyok. A könyveket, amikből eddig tanultam a nagyapám hagyta rám."

„Oh? Családban öröklődött mágus? Igazi ritkaság. Remélem jól fogunk együtt dolgozni."

„É-én is remélem." Ezzel a fiú leült, majd a figyelem a következő fiúra terelődött.

„A nevem Maezono Kenta. Jól bánok a nehéz fegyverekkel. Buzogány, balta, kalapács, bármi jöhet. A szüleim gyűjtők, így volt alkalmam gyakorolni."

„Ezek szerint Azuma-kunnal jól megleszel, ő majd mindenben segít, nyugodtan fordulj hozzá." A harmadéves rávicsorgott az elsőévesre, akinek egy izzadságcsepp folyt végig halántékán, majd leült.

A következő fiúcska egy igazi delikvensnek nevezhető egyén volt. Zöld haja elől felfelé volt zselézve, szemei vészjóslóan csillogtak, arckifejezése olyan volt, mint egy veszett kutyáé. „Kuramochi Youichi. A lábaimnak nagy hasznát veszem verekedéskor."

„Nem eszközöket használsz, hanem a tested. Kominato-kun, rád bízhatom őt?"

Egy rágógumi rózsaszín hajú fiú felé fordult mindenki, aki csukott szemeit felnyitotta, majd végig mérte a zöld hajút. A diákok akik ismerték, nyeltek egy nagyot.

„Béna, de ezen majd változtatunk." Szólalt meg és Kuramochiban bent rekedt a levegő, hiába szeretett volna valamit visszaszólni vagy jól megrugdosni, érezte, hogy vele nem érdemes ujjat húznia.

Ahogy lassan fogytak az elsősök végre elérkezett Miyukihoz a sor, aki felállt, majd belekezdett.

„Miyuki Kazuya vagyok és nem tudom milyen képességgel rendelkezem." Egy pillanatra mindenki még levegőt venni is elfelejtett, majd hangos nevetésben törtek ki.

„Nem hallottad, hogy csak azok tegyék fel a kezüket, akik tudják?! A füleden ültél?!" Üvöltötte Azuma a menza másik végéből.

„Ezt mire véljem?" A jeges hang és még jegesebb pillantás(már amit látni lehetett belőle a napszemüvegen át) azonnali csendre intette a helyiségben tartózkodókat.

„Nos," Miyuki egy pillanatra megbánta, hogy így indította a bemutatkozását, majd nyelt egyet és folytatta, „nem tudok semmilyen ilyen konkrét dolgot felhozni csak egy valamit."

„Kíváncsian várom."

„Nem lenne gond, ha inkább demonstrálnám?" Erre az edző csak bólintott, mire a többiek minden figyelmüket a szemüvegesnek szentelték.

Miyuki egy percig csak állt, majd amikor mindenki azt hitte, hogy a gyerek szórakozik velük, hirtelen még az ütő is megfagyott bennük az energiahullám hatására. Még azok az elsősök is rémülten nézték a barna hajút, akik nem voltak tisztában a képességeikkel, majd Miyuki előre hajolt és szabadon engedte hófehér, pelyhes szárnyait. Minden egyes tollon megcsillant a menza világításának fénye.

Ahogy Miyuki végig nézett a díszes társaságon, önelégült mosolyra húzta száját és örömmel konstatálta a lelkükig meglepett arckifejezéseket. Még Takashima és az edző arca is nyitott könyvként mutatkozott a világnak. Az edző szedte össze magát elsőnek, majd megköszörülve a torkát megszólalt.

„Te vagy az egyik kiválasztott." Hangja kimért volt, de már egyáltalán nem lehetett hallani benne a ridegséget.

„Kiválasztott?" Visszhangozta Miyuki. Azt tudta, hogy különleges, de erre még maga se számított.

„Igen. Egy jóslat szerint, ami egy régi könyvben van, két angyal utódja fogja védelmezni a világot az utolsó, mindent eldöntő harcban a jó és rossz oldal közt." Válaszolt Takashima, aki időközben túltette magát sokkján. „Mi, a Seido, annyi különleges képességgel bíró embert próbálunk összeszedni, amennyit csak tudunk és kiképezzük őket, hogy a Föld megvédésére használják erejüket."

„Ez eddig világos, többé kevésbé, de mi az, hogy _az egyik_? Ezek szerint van egy társam?"

„Így igaz, de a holléte még mindig rejtély. Az, aki a végső erőt birtokolja, az fogja eldönteni a világunk sorsát. Ha az erőt hordozó a rossz oldalra áll, akkor a Föld biztos elpusztul."

„De ha az egyik döntésén múlik, akkor minek kell a másik? És én melyik vagyok?"

„Ezt még mi se tudjuk pontosan, de egy elmélet szerint az egyik angyal utódja a kulcs a másik erejéhez. Az, hogy ki melyik, az valószínűleg idővel kiderül. Segítenetek kell majd egymást, hogy fejlődjetek. Az a nagy helyzet, hogy neked nem tudunk mit tanítani, bár azt látom, hogy eddig egész jól álltad a sarat. Egy védőmezővel rejtetted el az erődet?" Kérdezte az edző, majd egy alig látható halvány mosoly ült ki szájának szélére.

„Igen, bár erre csak teljesen véletlenül jöttem rá."

„Akkor továbbra is ilyen véletlenek folytán kell fejlesztened magad, mert nincs senki, aki segíteni tudna neked ebben. Viszont a védőmeződ javításában tudunk segíteni. Chris-kun, megtennéd?" Takashima újra feljebb tolta szemüvegét, ezzel próbálva takarni saját mosolyát.

„Persze." Válaszolta a barna hajú másodikos, akit Miyuki nagyon is jól ismer.

„És mi történik, ha nem ide jön?" Tette fel végül a kérdést a szemüveges kicsit idegesen, annak ellenére, hogy valószínűleg tudta rá a választ.

„Akkor elég nagy bajban vagyunk és csak reménykedhetünk, hogy az ereje nem aktiválódik a kulcs nélkül, vagy nem ő maga a kulcs. Mert nem tudhatjuk, milyen kölcsönhatásban vannak a jóslatban szereplő személyek, és lehet mi arra tanítjuk az erőt hordozó személyt vagy a kulcsot, hogy jóra használja az erejét, a másik akarata befolyásolja azt. Ezért kell mindkettőnek itt lennie, velünk." Fejezte be végül a nő, aki igyekezett szárazon és érthetően a gyerekek tudatára adni, hogy ha az egyik hiányzik, elég nagy az esély arra, hogy mind meghalnak.


	3. Chapter 3

Folytatódott az elsősök bemutatkozása, majd amikor már mindenki megvolt, megkezdődhetett az ünneplés. Plusz okuk is volt rá, hisz a jóslat egyik kulcsszemélye is tiszteletét tette, ami már fél győzelemnek számított. Miyuki közben átült Chris asztalához és beszélgetésbe elegyedett vele.

Megtudta, hogy az ember akire eddig felnézett még hihetetlenebb. Az összes diák közt neki van a legerősebb védőmezője és legalább annyira jó stratéga is a tetejében. Mindenkinek segít ahol csak tud fejleszteni magát, közben maga se marad le. Feljöttek az alsó közepes emlékek és Miyukinak alkalma nyílt, hogy beszéljen az első és egyben egyetlen vereségéről, ami természetesen a felsőéves okozott. Erre csak egy mosolyt és egy vállon veregetést kapott válaszul.

Később Chris megkérte Miyukit, hogy másnap iskola után tartson vele és akkor megkezdik a saját edzésüket. Miyukinak így is elég jó a védőmezője, de minél jobban kicsiszolja annál jobban tudja elrejteni a szárnyaiból szivárgó erőt. Természetesen minél jobban ismer egy védőmezőt, sokkal könnyebben is tudja irányítani. Ehhez különlegesen jó koncentrációra és kontrollra van szükség, de ezt Miyuki tehetsége könnyen megoldja. Amit eddig ösztönösen csinált, azt mostantól akaratból teszi.

Az este további részében Miyuki Azuma kifutófiúja volt, amit a harmadikos azzal magyarázott, hogy nem szeretné, ha a szemüveges kis taknyos nagyon elszállna magától azért, mert az edző különlegesnek titulálta. Miyuki pontosan ugyan ezt _gondolta_ a felsőévesről, de azért megcsinált mindent, mert nem akarta a nagydarab fiút nyilvánosan ellenségévé tenni. _Tarts közel a barátaid, de az ellenségeid még közelebb._ Szólalt fel fejében a régi mondás.

Amikor kint járt az italautomatánál, erőteljes fejfájás tört rá. Voltak már korábban is fejfájásai, de olyan intenzitásúak még nem. Amikor a fájdalomhoz már éles fülcsengés is társult, elejtette a kezében tartott nasikat és üdítőket, majd fejéhez kapva keserves ordítozásba kezdett. Nem értett semmit csak annyit akart, hogy a fájdalom múljon el. A kiáltására a kint edző másod és harmadévesek is felfigyeltek, majd rohantak a hang irányába.

Mire odaértek, csak a földön fekvő fiút találták, szárnyai szabadon terültek szét mellette a szétszóródott chipses zacskók és üdítős dobozok közt, teljesen nyitva hagyva magát, szeméből potyogtak könnyei a poros földre, orrából pedig csörgedezett a vér.

Nem sokra rá megjelent az edző is Chrisel az oldalán, akik hirtelen azt se tudták, hogy hozzáérhetnek e a fekvő fiúhoz. Chris volt az első, aki közelebb mert menni és letérdelt közvetlenül az elsős előtt, akiből még mindig szabadon áramlott ki az erő, amit eddig védőmezőjével zárt vissza. Chris saját maga készített egy erős védőmezőt a fiú körül, ami hatására a szárnyak újra elbújtak a kíváncsi szemek elől és akkor látták Miyukit először fellélegezni.

Nagyon lassan kinyitotta a szemeit és próbálta ülő helyzetbe tornázni magát, Chris segítő kezet nyújtva neki.

„Mi történt?" Kérdezte Chris a még mindig diszorientált elsőst. Az csak felnézett rá, olyan volt, mintha életében először látta volna az előtte térdelő fiút, majd szemébe visszatért a fény és ezzel együtt az eszmélete is. Némi szünet után végre megszólalt.

„Nem tudom. Voltak már előzőleg is fejfájásaim, de ilyen még közel se. Olyan volt, mintha a fejem ketté akart volna szakadni." Miyuki kézfejével megtörölte szemeit szemüvegét kicsit feljebb tolva, másik kezével pedig az orrát és csak akkor vette észre, hogy az vérzik. Chris elővett egy zsebkendőt nadrágja zsebéből, majd odaadta a fiatalabbnak.

„Ma estére jobb lesz, ha Chrisel maradsz. Majd Kado szobát cserél veled és meglátjuk, hogy reggelre rendbe e jössz." Fejezte be az edző, majd felegyenesedett és tovább állt.

A többiek folytatták félbemaradt edzésüket, mire Azuma jelent meg a kis átjárón a két iskolaépület között és rettentően dühös volt, de amikor meglátta a vérző szobatársát és a másodikos Christ, meg a szétszóródott nasikat, egy igen csak értetlen arckifejezést küldött feléjük.

Közelebb lépett a két alsóéveséhez, majd végig nézett rajtuk. „Ez meg mit jelentsen?"

„Azuma-senpai, te küldted el őt ezekért a nasikért?" Azuma egy nagyon hosszú pillanatig meredten állt és nézett a nagyon dühös tekintetű alsóévesre. Chris mindig is odafigyelt a csapattársaira és amikor csak tudott segített nekik, de jobban szerette egy az egyben elkerülni a bajt. „Nagyon meggondolatlan voltál. Tudtad, hogy ő különleges, ezért nagyon oda kell figyelnünk rá. Látod mi lett a figyelmetlenséged eredménye?" Nézett fel ismét, majd lassan felsegítette a még mindig kótyagos Miyukit.

Azuma olyan ember volt, aki büszke volt a testi erejére és sosem érzett félelmet, frász, azt se tudta, hogy az mi fán terem. Amikor az edzőnél kihúzta a gyufát, az se szokott rászólni komolyabban, ezért még jobban elöntötte az önbizalom, ami már lassan egoistává tette. Ezzel meg is volt elégedve, de amikor Chris nézett rá azokkal a kifejezetten rideg zöld szemekkel, akkor kezdte sejteni, hogy mi is az a félelem.

Mielőtt a két fiú elhaladt volna mellette, Chris még hozzátette. „Miyuki-kun ma nálam alszik, majd várd meg Kadot. Továbbá ki ne merd őt is küldeni, mint a külön bejáratú kifutófiúd. Ha akarsz valamit, szerezd be magad."

Miyuki hálás volt a magasságosnak, hogy Chris az ő oldalán áll. Ami azt illeti, igen csak tele lett a gatyája, amikor meglátta, hogy milyen szemeket mereszt Azumára. _Ha szemmel ölni lehetne..._ Mosolyodott el, de a fejébe hasító fájdalom miatt egy kicsit elgyengült a teste, ami Chris figyelmét se kerülte el.

„Még mindig fáj?" Kérdezte a idősebb, jobban magához szorítva a könnyebb testű fiút, akibe ennek ellenére több erő szorult mint az iskola bármelyik diákjába vagy tanárába, miközben az emeleten lévő szobája felé tartottak a lépcsőkön.

Miyuki megkapaszkodott a lépcső korlátjába és a fejéhez kapott, attól félt, hogy az a kínzó fájdalom visszatér. Balszerencséjére így is történt annak ellenére, hogy Chris közvetlenül ott állt mellette és erőteljesen táplálta a köré húzott védőmezőt. Olyan erővel törtek rá a képek, hogy térdre rogyott és csak sodródott az árral.

Egy mentőautóban feküdt, küzdött azért, hogy eszméleténél maradjon, de a szívét szorító éles fájdalom egyre jobban kibillentette az egyensúlyából és a sötétség felé lökdöste. Érezte, ahogy szemeiből kontrollálatlanul potyognak könnyei, minden érzése aranytálcán nyújtva a külvilágnak, amit a legjobban utál. Fejéhez kapott, de a mentősnő visszatette kezét és csitító szavakat mondott, miközben a társa az infúzióval volt elfoglalva. Amikor keze leért a hasához, akkor érezte meg a két ujjnyi vastag kötést és az azon átfolyó vörös folyadékot. A fájdalom is egyre erősebb volt, de messze eltörpült attól az érzéstől, amit nagyon jól ismer: a veszteségé.

A következő pillanatban Chris aggódó arcára ébredt, aki kitartóan szólongatta, köréjük gyűltek mások is, rémülten nézték a fiút, aki eddig eszméletlenül feküdt a lépcsőkön.

„Miyuki-kun, szólalj meg!" Kiáltotta Chris, aki még mindig fogta az elsős kezét.

„Azt hiszem megvagyok." Nyögte Miyuki, aki próbált felülni, de a hasába hasító új fájdalom fekvésre késztette. „Nem tudom mi akar ez lenni, de most már nagyon elegem van belőle." Suttogta, miközben megszorította Chris kezét, aki végre kifújta a levegőt, amit észre se vett, hogy magában tartott.

Elmosolyodott, majd elengedte a fiatalabb kezét és felkapta a karjaiba, aki először nem értette, de gyorsan kapcsolva kezdett el mocorogni, már amennyire teste és a helyzete megengedte.

„Ficánkolj tovább és ledoblak." Váltott hangot Chris, ami bőven elég volt, hogy Miyukit nyugton tartsa.

Amikor beértek a szobába, Chris letette a még midig eléggé sápadt Miyukit az egyik alsó ágyra, majd elmagyarázta szobatársának, hogy miért van ma este egy másik elsős vele. Körülbelül háromnegyed órával azután, hogy megtalálták Miyukit az italautomatáknál megjelent az edzőjük, aki jelentést kért. Chris beszámolt neki a második esetről, majd Miyuki elmondta, hogy mit látott, de azt, hogy mit érzett akkor, azt inkább megtartotta magának.

Az este folyamán Chris jelenléte nem sokat segített, ahogy a képek fel-fel tűntek előtte, néha fájdalommal és könnyekkel társulva.

Valamikor hajnaltájt múltak el a rohamok és Miyuki végre képes volt pihenni. Egész teste fájdalomban úszott, minden izma pattanásig feszült, ahogy próbálta tűrni a rátörő képeket, fájdalmat, érzéseket. Christ eközben furdalta a lelkiismeret, mert képtelen volt segíteni a fiúnak annak ellenére, hogy elméletben ő a legjobb kortársai közt. Elméje azzal próbálta nyugtatni, hogy ő különleges és nem biztos, hogy ugyan azok a szabályok vonatkoznak rá, mint a többi különleges képességű emberre, de jól tudta, hogy ez nem így van.

Miyuki az egész reggelt, sőt még a délutánt is átaludta, persze az edző engedélyével. Amikor estefelé felébredt Chris ott volt mellette és szüntelenül táplálta a védőmezőt. Arca meggyötört volt, de kitartóan ült az ágy mellett. Miyuki lassan felült és megkönnyebbülve tapasztalta, hogy már nem fáj semmije.

„Köszönöm, Chris-senpai. Most már sokkal jobban vagyok." Mondta a fiatalabb, majd felhúzta saját mezejét, ezzel szünetet adva Chrisnek, aki egy kicsit vonakodva, de visszahúzta sajátját, de még mindig feszülten figyelte az elsőst, aki ha bármilyen aprócska fájdalom jelét mutatja, habozás nélkül visszaállítja a védőmezőt. De nem volt semmilyen reakció egy hangos gyomorkorgáson kívül.

„Épp jókor ébredtél föl. Vacsoraidő van. Öltözz át és akkor lemegyünk enni." Válaszolta Chris mosolyogva, nem kommentálva az érdekes hangot. Miyuki egy kicsit elvörösödött szégyenében, de szerencséjére Chris nem nézett rá és magára is hagyta a szobában. A másik ágyra ki voltak rakva a ruhái, szépen összehajtogatva, ahogy azt ő szereti. Gyorsan átvedlette gönceit és sietett a másodikos után, aki az ajtóban várta, majd együtt mentek le enni.

Miyuki még egy estét töltött el Chrisel amikor az edző jónak látta Miyuki visszatérését a saját szobájába, aki húzta az orrát a gondolatra, de zokszó nélkül tette meg.

Azuma természetesen pont úgy viselkedett vele, mint eddig, kivéve, hogy egy jó hosszú ideig nem küldte sehova ezzel hatalmas megkönnyebbülést adva a fiatalabbnak.

Néha-néha gyötörte a fejfájás, de sosem volt olyan mint azon az egy bizonyos estén. Sűrűn csak azért volt, mert túl sok kávét ivott és sokáig maradt fent elemezni egy-egy csapatot, vagy Chrisel való edzése merítette ki teljesen, amit a teste fájdalmon át jelzett.

Volt amikor álmában egy másik személy szemével látta a világot(valószínűleg ugyan azé, aki az első nap rengeteg gondot okozott neki), már amennyire a szemébe gyűlő könnyek engedték és ilyenkor mindig azt érezte, hogy valahogy meg kell nyugtatnia azt a valakit, meg kell vigasztalnia, mert a testét körbeölelő gyász minden fényt kiöl belőle.

De ahogy teltek a hetek, egyre ritkábban volt azzal a személlyel, aki a saját erejéből állt talpra és kezdte meg a lassú és fájdalmas, de minden kétséget kizáró gyógyulást. Ahogy ritkultak az álmok, úgy aggasztotta egyre jobban, hogy az a személy hogy van vagy épp mit csinál, nem adja e át magát a gyásznak, de ezt már nem volt alkalma megtudni, mert valamikor az év közepe felé teljesen megszűnt minden kapcsolata vele. Voltak esték, amikor koncentrált, hogy valamilyen formában összekötődjön annak elméjével és megtudja minden rendben van e, de hiábavaló volt.

 _Mégis mióta kezdtem el aggódni idegenekért, akiket nem hogy nem ismerek, de még soha nem is láttam? Kazuya, szedd össze magad!_ Gondolta magába, majd megrázva a fejét tért vissza házijához.


	4. Chapter 4

Megérkeztem a következő fejezettel és még egy fog felkerülni, valószínűleg rögtön ez után. Jó olvasást :D

* * *

Az elődöntő után, Azuma egy 2 pontos RBI ütése miatt jobban elszállt magától, mint általában. Arra a napra ütőedzést rendelt el az edzőjük és Azuma az ütőboxban állt, Kawakami, az elsős oldaldobó és mágus dobálta a labdákat(az edző szigorúan tiltja képességeik használatát, mert azzal csak kitűnnének és nem lenne értelme a fizikai edzésnek), amiket a harmadéves könnyűszerrel repített ki a parkból. Kawakami már teljesen kifulladt, amire természetesen a felsőéves ordítozása is rátett egy lapáttal.

„Mi ez a lányos dobálgatás?! Máris kifulladtál?! Ha nem tudsz rendesen dobni, inkább húzz haza! Több dobónk is van akivel lecserélhetünk!" Ordította a harmadéves, ütőjével a teljesen fárad dobó felé mutatva. Kawakamit természetesen dobóbüszkesége tovább hajtotta és próbálta tartani a kegyetlen tempót, de semmi haszna nem volt az irdatlan erejű harmadéves ellen. „Mintha csak a levegőt csapkodnám. Kawakami, húzz le a dombról!" Csámcsogott tovább a nagydarab játékos, de amikor az aprócska elsős nem mozdult, még jobban bedühödött. „Valaki vigye le a dombról! Tuszkoljátok bele egy kartondobozba és küldjétek haza!" Hangosan nevetett, miközben a többi játékos mindenhova nézett, csak nem a páros felé. Hirtelen egy ismeretlen hang zavarta meg a pálya nyomott hangulatát és a harmadéves kárörvendését.

„Nézzétek azt a hordót! Olyan mint egy vénember! Ez megvan legalább negyven, tuti nem középiskolás!" Nevetett erőltetetten az ismeretlen hang tulajdonosa.

„Mégis ki mer gúnyolódni a sexepilemen?!" Kérdezte teljesen feldühödve a harmadéves. Amikor megszorította a fém baseballütőt, keze alatt az összegyűrődött akár a papír.

„Sexepil?! Szerintem inkább zsírepil!" Nevetett még hangosabban a fiú, aki Takashima mellett állt rikító citromsárga kapucnis felsőben és égő, aranyszínű szemekkel.

Pár játékos megpróbálta az elködösödött elméjű harmadévest visszafogni, nehogy még a végén megölje a fiút, de semmi haszna nem volt, mikor az úgy tört át rajtuk, akár úthenger a bozótoson.

„Egymagadban nem baseballozhatsz." Mondta a srác lehajtott fejjel, majd Azuma a fiú elé érve hasát kidüllesztve lökte azt meg, aki lépett egyet hátra, de teljesen uralma alatt tartva a helyzetet minden dühét egy mondatba sűrítve, nézett fel az előtte állóra.

„Ez a híres baseball suli elfeledkezett volna egy ilyen fontos dologról?!" Takashimának bevillant a fiú ártatlan mosolya, amikor a többi gyerekkel játszott pár órával ezelőtt.

* * *

Találkozásuk teljes mértékben a véletlen műve volt. Takashima egy megnézett meccs után, ami teljes mértékben csalódás volt, akart visszajutni a vonatállomásra. Amióta megtalálta a két sztár játékosát, azóta nem volt egy komolyabb fogása se, ami arra a meccsre is érvényes volt, amit épp megnézett. Valahol viszont rossz felé fordult le, ami egy kis baseballpályához vezette, hangos gyerekzsivaj töltötte be az amúgy békés Nagano levegőjét.

A nő kíváncsiságának teret adva kukkantott be a magas vaskerítéssel elkerített pályára, ahol egy feltehetőleg alsó-közepet járó fiú épp dobni készült. Takashima elfelejtett levegőt venni, amikor meglátta a barna hajú aranyszínű szemeit, amik olyan intenzitással néztek az ütőre, hogy az megmozdulni se mert. Ami viszont kiemelkedő volt a fiúban, az az, hogy balkezes és a hihetetlen formája. Ahogy a támasztólábán egyensúlyozott, miközben a másik lábát és kezeit lehetetlenül magasra emelte, a még lehetetlenebb flexibilitása és a lenyűgöző mozgó gyorslabda, amit még a meglepett fogó se tudott elkapni.

Valószínűleg a képzelete játszhatott vele, amikor hófehér szárnyakat látott a srác hátán, de amilyen gyorsan jött a gondolat, olyan gyorsan el is tűnt. Valami viszont tényleg furcsa volt benne, Takashima érezte és érzékei még _sosem_ csapták be, de képtelenségnek érezte, hogy ő legyen Miyuki megjövendölt partnere.

Talán a megmagyarázhatatlanul széles mosolya és vibráló természete miatt, de vonzotta az embereket a legkisebbtől a legöregebb korosztályig.

Gondolataiból a fogó hangja billentette ki.

„Ei-chan, még most se tudom elkapni a teljes erejű dobásod. Ez biztos, hogy nem sima gyorslabda. Mégis mi a fenét művelsz vele?" Kérdezte az obszidián hajú és ugyan olyan szemű fiú.

A kérdezett kicsit elszégyellte magát és bal keze rögtön tarkójához szaladt, majd egy még szélesebb(már ha ez lehetséges) mosollyal nézett a fogóra. „Mondom, hogy semmit se csinálok. Tényleg sima gyorslabdát dobok minden alkalommal."

Takashima megengedett magának egy aprócska mosolyt, amikor rájött, hogy a fiú tudatában sincs képességeinek mint dobó. Valószínűleg egy csiszolatlan gyémántot talált egy kis falucskában, távol Tokyo zajától.

Közelebb lépett a gyerekekhez, akik szüleik sastekintete alatt játszottak.

„Hé, te, szabad megtudnom a neved?" Kérdezte Takashima, amikor megközelítette a fiút. Mellé lépett, aki hirtelen azt se tudta mi történik, majd gyorsan magára mutatott értetlen tekintettel, mire a nő bólintott. A fiú mélyen meghajolt, majd tüdejének teljes kapacitásával, hogy a pályán és feltehetőleg azon is túl mindenki hallja, válaszolt.

„Sawamura Eijun, a vércsoportom 0+, Május 15. születtem és az Akagi alsóközép utolsó évét járom! Örvendek a szerencsének!" Az összes gyerek és felnőtt nevetni vagy kuncogni kezdett, ahogy meleg csillogással a szemükben nézték a majdnem földig borult fiút. Takashima egy pillanatra meglepett arckifejezéssel nézte a gyereket, majd magában megjegyzett egy dolgot: _hangos._

Amikor a fiú végre felnézett, Takashima is meghajolt egy kicsit és bemutatkozott.

„Takashima Rei és szintúgy. A Seido baseball iskola segédedzője vagyok és szeretném megkérdezni, hogy lenne e kedved nálunk tanulni. Érdekes dobásaid vannak, jó volna ha a mi iskolánkban csiszolnád tovább a képességeidet. Szeretnék beszélni a szüleiddel, ha nem bánod."

Sawamura érzelemváltozása meglepte Takashimát. Egyik pillanatban olyan volt mint egy élő és mozgó energiabomba, a másikban meg teljesen elzárkózott és szomorú(egy kicsit emlékeztette Miyukira). A jelenlévő többi felnőtt sajnálkozó tekintettel nézett a fiúra, a többi gyerek meg szétszaladt, magára hagyva azt. A csokibarna egy pár percig csendben volt, majd elmosolyodott és intett a nőnek.

Takashima bármiféle kérdés nélkül követte, végül egy farmnál álltak meg. Sawamura végig nézett a rizsültetvényen, majd bevezette a nőt a házba. Takashima engedelmesen leült az asztalhoz, amikor vendéglátója elment teát készíteni.

A nőnek ekkor volt ideje körülkémlelni a szobán, ahol meglátott egy kicsike szentélyt az egyik fal mellett, benne három fényképpel, körülötte a falon több másik gyerekekről és néhány felnőttről. Takashima felállt az asztaltól, majd letérdelt a szentély előtt álló párnára, meggyújtott egy füstölőt és összetéve kezeit, becsukott szemmel imádkozott.

Az asztalon koppanó tálca hangjára nyitotta ki szemeit és nézett hátra a mosolygó fiúra.

„A szüleim és a nagyapám. A többiek a falon pedig a barátaim és néhányuk szülei." Mondta a fiú, mosolya minden eltelő perccel egyre fájdalmasabbá vált. Takashima csak bólintott, majd felállt és visszament az asztalhoz. „Egy edzőmérkőzésről tartottunk hazafelé, amikor a busz, amin utaztunk, valamilyen meghibásodás miatt balesetet szenvedett. Rajtam kívül mindenki meghalt." Halkult el a fiú hangja, majd kézfejével gyorsan megtörölte szemeit. „Tudja, velük akartam megcélozni koshient. Bár," Tartott egy pár pillanatnyi szünetet, mintha nem lenne biztos abban, hogy elmondhatja e azt, amire készül. „az az igazság, hogy abba akartam hagyni. Mármint a baseballt, de nem voltam képes rá. Megígértem nekik, hogy együtt megyünk koshien gyémántjára és akkor úgy éreztem cserbenhagynám őket." Mosolyodott el a fiú valószínűleg egy emléktől. „A farmot én vezetem a szomszédok segítségével." Váltott hirtelen témát, ami egy pillanatra kizökkentette Takashimát gondolatmenetéből. „Rengeteg mindent köszönhetek nekik és nem akarom itt hagyni ezt a helyet. Ide köt minden. Emlékek, a szüleim és a nagyapám, a barátaim."

Takashima nagyon is értette a fiú érveléseit, de akkor még inkább magával akarta vinni, hogy egy kicsit kiszakítsa abból az életből, amit egy ilyen korú fiúnak sosem lett volna szabad megismernie.

„Részvétem." Mondta halkan, majd megköszörülte a torkát. „Csak sejteni tudom, hogy milyen nehéz most neked, de az iskolánk meghívása sportösztöndíjjal és kollégiummal jár. Valakire meg ráhagyhatnád a farmot, amíg nálunk tartózkodsz. Nem azt mondom, hogy itt helyben dönts, csak azt, hogy gondold meg. De jobban tennéd, ha megnéznéd a saját szemeddel."

 _Végül nem üres kézzel térek vissza_.Gondolta keserűen, amikor a fiú bólintott és felment a szobájába átöltözni.

„Ígérem, vigyázni fogok az önök fiára, ha úgy dönt, hogy megpróbálja." Mondta Takashima a szentélyen álló képeknek, miközben meghajolt előttük.

* * *

„Sajnálom, Azuma-kun. Csak most jött fel vidékről, és semmit se tud a való világról." Takashima tartott egy kis szünetet, szívébe maró bűntudat elvette a hangját. _Ő többet tud már, mint amit kellene._ Gondolta magában, de ahhoz, hogy meggyőző legyen az alakítása, elengedhetetlen volt. Azumát így is meggyőzte, szóval meg volt a sikere. „Egyébként ő is dobó. Ha már itt van, nem bánnád, ha megmutatnád neki, milyen egy igazi ütő?"

A harmadéves egy kicsit elveszettnek látszott, amikor lenézett a nőre.

„Nem bánom. Viszont," Előre lépett, majd teljesen felpumpálva dühvel, nézett le a kölyökre, ereje szivárogni kezdett széthulló kontrollján. „nem engedem le a dombról, amíg kegyelemért nem rimánkodik."

Persze a fiú egyből rárivallt a nőre, hogy ő egy szóval se mondta, hogy szeretne megbirkózni egy olyan balfékkel, aki a saját csapattársát szidja, de Takashima elengedte a füle mellett. Bár az kifejezetten zavarta, hogy lehet, tényleg egy normálist hozott a suliba, hisz a fiú, akár mennyire nem figyel oda az idősebb fiúra, azt mindenféle kép éreznie kellene, hogy abból mekkora erő áramlik ki. De legnagyobb bánatára a keményfejű kölyök rá se bagózott a nagydarabra.

Azért örült, hogy a fiatalabb, annak ellenére, hogy mennyi bajon ment át, eljött az iskolába és ami még fontosabb, egy igazán erőteljes benyomást tett nem csak a gyerekekre, hanem, nagyon reméli, hogy saját magára is. Ezzel megnyerné a fiút és a Seidoba iratkozna. Az meg már csak hab lenne a jól felépített torta tetején, ha még egy aprócska dolog is a helyére kattanna. Amikor sajnálatos módon nem történt semmi, Takashima megpróbált a legjobb érveléssel előállni, ami nem volt más, mint hogy egy baseball pályán nem szavakkal, hanem tettekkel kell bebizonyítani az igazát.

Ekkor történt meg legnagyobb örömére az, amit nagyon várt.

„Jó murinak tűnik. Rei-chan, lehetek a fogója?"

Amikor megvolt a bemutatás és Azuma is kiordítozta magát, a kölyök elment átöltözni és Miyuki lassan kapcsolta fel magára védőfelszerelését. Takashima mosollyal az arcán lépett közelebb a földön térdelő fiúhoz.

„Miyuki-kun, örülök, hogy jelentkeztél. A srác elég érdekesen tud dobni. Még maga sincs tisztában az igazi erejével." _Magam is nagyon remélem, hogy igazam van, mert ha nem..._ Gondolta, kicsit pánikolva. „Gondolod, hogy elő tudnád csalogatni a rejtett képességeit?"

Miyuki egy pillanatig megdöbbenve nézett a nőre, majd jellegzetes mosolya kúszott arcára.

„He, mi a fene? Elég sokat vársz el ettől a kölyöktől." Tette hozzá, majd a karámhoz lépett, ahol a fiatalabb már várta.

Dobálgatás közben, Takashima elégedetten figyelte a két fiút, miközben a többi gyerek kicsit elveszetten nézett hol a párosra, hol mérgében fürdő felsőévesükre/évfolyamtársukra.

Azuma úgy gondolta, hogy Takashimának igaza van és a kölyök csak egy vidéki suhanc, aki többet ugat mint harap, ami pedig magától értetődő, hogy gyűlöli az olyan embereket, akik nagyot mondanak, de állításukat nem tudják tettekkel alátámasztani.

Odalépett a karámhoz, új baseball ütő a vállára dobva, megpróbált még egy utolsó esélyt adni a taknyosnak, hogy bocsánatot kérjen. Ne mondják már, hogy piszok a japán.

Takashima kicsit meglepetten nézett a harmadévesre, aki már összeszedte magát és dühét erőnek használva aurájába koncentrálta ezzel talán ijesztőbbnek mutatkozva mint valaha. A nyomasztó légkör, ami a pályára nehezedett, még a tudatlan elsősökre is kihatott, akik jobban izzadtak, mint azt a napnak azon szakában kellene. A másodévesek is meglepődtek a súlyos levegőn és még nagyobb kíváncsisággal figyelték a karámban időzőket.

Miyuki elsötétedett arckifejezéssel nézte a srácot, akinek szemébe lógó tincsei miatt nem lehetett látni arcát, de több mint biztosra vette, hogy teljesen beijedt szobatársából áramló feszültségtől, amit még maga se érzett eddig.

„Ki a fenének képzeled magad. Te leszel az, aki kegyelemért fog könyörögni. Vagyis... SEMMI NYAFOGÁS, MÉG HA EL IS TALÁLLAK!"

Miyuki abban a szent pillanatban, annak ellenére, hogy mindig zseninek mondják, nem értette mi történik. A nyomasztó levegő egy szempillantás alatt köddé vált, miközben mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva nézte a fiút, aki teljesen meggyőződve saját igazáról fordult szembe az ijesztő harmadévessel egy jó nagyot fújtatva. Viszont amikor meglátta szobatársa védelemre álló arckifejezését, szinte vonatként vágta képen a válasz és annyira mulatságosnak találta, hogy nevetésének nem tudott megálljt parancsolni.

„Ez a srác tényleg vicces." Nevetett, miközben földön térdelve szorította oldalait. Sosem hitte volna, hogy valaha bárki képes lesz védelemre kényszeríteni szobatársát Chris-senpaion kívül, de lám, megtörtént a csoda és erről fog beszélni az iskola összes diákja még jó hosszú ideig. _Főleg ha rajtam múlik..._ Gondolta magában a fogó, miközben fejben szőtte gonosz kis tervét bosszú gyanánt az elmúlt évért.

Persze a megtiport büszkeségű harmadéves jobb terv híján ráordított szobatársára, aki oly pofátlanul ki merte röhögni az egész csapat szeme láttára. Bár, azt azért magában elismerte(sosem mondta volna ki hangosan), az a kis babcsíra eléggé ijesztő tud lenni, ha nagyon akar.

„Ah, bocsánat." Váltott hangot Miyuki féltve az életét, hisz akár mennyire is mulatságos volt a helyzet, azért nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy egy reggel nem ébred fel egy nehezen megbocsájtó harmadéves miatt.

Miközben a fiatal fiú a dombon állt és dobálgatott, Takashima egyre nagyobb gyanakvással nézte a párost. Amikor a fiatalabb rákiabált a nagydarab harmadévesre valami megmagyarázhatatlan, furcsa érzés száguldott végig rajta.

Maga a fiú nem volt testben kiemelkedő, a természete volt igazán érdekes, vibráló, annak ellenére, hogy min ment keresztül.

Azt a vibrálást annak tudta be, hogy a fiú valamilyen különleges képességgel rendelkezik, csak az annyira gyenge, hogy nem mutatkozik meg.

Végig nézett a többi diákon, de ők nem mutatták jelét, hogy érzékelték volna azt, amit ő. Figyelmét Miyuki hangja ragadta meg, amikor bejelentette, hogy már biztos eléggé felmelegedett a válla, kezdhetik.

Azuma beállt az ütőboxba és valamilyen szóváltás zajlott le köztük, amit Takashima nem tudott teljesen elcsípni, de abból amit látott, azt leszűrte, hogy Miyuki elkezdte kis tervét arra, hogy megzavarja az ütő koncentrációját. Azumából már nem áramlott ki semmi, teljesen elfojtott mindent, amit mindig is tett, amikor ütni készült, ezzel még nagyobb fenyegetéssé válva a dobók számára. A csokibarna hajú vett pár mély lélegzetet, majd amikor kinyitotta szemeit, Takashimában újra megrekedt a levegő; ugyan az az arany színű, átható pillantás szögezte földhöz a lábait. Teljes lénye vibrálni kezdett, de ez teljesen más vibrálás volt, mint az, amit akkor érzett, amikor Naganoban volt. Olyannak tűnt, mint aki teljesen az irányítása alatt tartja a helyzetet amibe bele lett kényszerítve, közben pedig éppen az ellenkezője történt.

A nagydarab harmadéves kiáltott, miközben ütőjével a fiatalabbra mutatott, aki egy pillanatra megfeszült. Takashima látta Miyukit, aki sötét arckifejezéssel nézett a dobon állóra, majd mintha eldöntötte volna, hogy mit is kezd a helyzettel, megöklözte bal kezén lévő kesztyűt és felvette beállását. A nő egy kicsit megszeppent, hisz sejtette, hogy mit is akar a fogó és fejben még egy kicsit gonosznak is titulálta. Kétélű fegyverrel játszadozott, hisz a dobó ezek után vagy képes lesz arra, amit a fogó szeretne, vagy annyira megijed, hogy nem tud majd rendesen dobni.

Miközben Sawamura készült a dobására, Azuma megtette a saját előkészületei, auráját fenyegetővé téve és mielőtt a fiú elengedte volna a labdát, megfeszült, arckifejezése riadtságot tükrözött és a labdát nemes egyszerűséggel a porba dobta. Miyuki elkapta a lepattanót, közben Takashima arca felvillanyozódott. _Ha nem is különleges képességű, de az biztos, hogy nem egyszerű baseball játékos._ Gondolta magában, hisz látta, amit látott és ez valamiféle büszkeséggel töltötte el.

Persze, Azuma, mint mindig, hozta a formáját és teljesen önelégült pofával ordította le a kis taknyost, de dunsztja se volt róla, mi történt. Miyuki ennek ellenére teljesen tisztán látta és eléggé meglepte a fiatalabbik reakciója, pozitív értelemben.

„Időt kérek!"

Azuma rögtön morgolódni kezdett, miközben Miyuki felkocogott a dombra, a még feszültebbé vált sráchoz.

„Szándékosan dobtad a porba, ugye? Miért?" Kérdezte, miközben kesztyűjét szája elé emelte, amolyan megszokásból. Egy kicsit nézte a fiút, miközben az idegesen törölte le az állán összegyűlt izzadságcseppeket, szemei intenzíven sugározták kényelmetlenségét.

Teljesen meglepte Miyukit az őszinte válaszával, ezzel elnyerve Miyuki bizalmát. „Értem. Inkább elkövetsz egy dobó hibát, minthogy feladj neki egy ütést?" Kérdezte félig viccelődve félig komolyan.

„Tán baj?!" Kérdezett vissza a fiatalabbik, arcán nyilvánvalóvá vált, mennyire kellemetlenül érzi magát, már majdnem olyan volt, mintha szégyellné.

„Igazad volt!" Nevetett Miyuki, miközben egyre erősebben érezte azt a furcsa érzést, ami már az első pillanattól mélyen benne motoszkált. Akár mennyire is érdekes és egyben mulatságos volt a kölyök, nem tudta nem kedvelni, ami igazán furcsa volt, azt nézve, hogy maga sosem volt barátkozós. „Igazság szerint ez Azuma-san kedvenc pontja. Olyan merev voltál, így azt gondoltam, ellazulsz egy kicsit, ha bekapsz egy elsöprő csapást. Ha oda dobtál volna, tuti elütötte volna." Figyelte, ahogy a fiatalabb arckifejezése kényelmetlenből átvált dühösbe. „Megkedveltelek, kölyök. Győzzük le együtt azt a szörnyeteget!" Mondta végül a szemüveges, és amit mondott úgy is gondolta. Érezte, hogy a fiú nem közönséges, ami persze nyilvánvaló volt ha már Takashimával együtt érkezett, de ez messze volt a valóságtól. Ebben a vidéki suhancban volt valami más is, valami megfoghatatlan, mégis erős, ami nem szivárgott belőle mint az iskola többi diákjából, hanem mélyen a fiúban pulzált. Miyuki tudta, hogy a fiú különleges és az ereje nagyon fontos, még ha ezt Takashima nem is kötötte az orrára.

A fiatalabb viszont nem örült a fejleményeknek és nagyon is idegesítette az idegen fiú viselkedése, ami egyáltalán nem segített neki.

„Hogy bízhatnék benned?! Fogadok, hogy az ő oldalán állsz!" Kiáltotta annak képébe. Már csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy minél előbb kikászálódjon a kusza helyzetből, amibe belekeverte magát.

Miyuki az ideges fiú vállára tette kezét. „Tanuld meg elfogadni mások jó szándékát."

„Fogd be! Ne érj hozzám!" Rázta le egyből a kezet, ami abban a pillanatban vissza is tért, méghozzá egy egész karral társítva, ami átfogta a vállát.

„Egyébként miket tudsz dobni?" Hagyta teljesen figyelmen kívül a fiatalabb ellenkezését, mivel nagyon is élvezte annak közelségét. A teste sugározta le magából a hőt és olyan volt, mintha a frusztrációját is egyszerűen kidobná magából, hogy csak a kristálytiszta lélek maradjon a napbarnított testben.

„Eh? Mindig gyorslabdát dobok."

„Komolyan?" Tört le egy pillanatra Miyuki lelkesedése, de nem sokáig, amikor felcsillant a szeme az elé tárulkozó kihívástól. „Ez érdekes! Most már még eltökéltebb vagyok!"

A fiú megrezzent karja alatt és még idegesebbé vált, mint volt.

„Nyugi, bízd csak ide. Jól ismerem az ütő szokásait." _Sajnos a szobatársam, szóval jobban is ismerem mint azt szeretném._ Tette hozzá magában kicsit lelombozódva.

„Semmi közöd ehhez! Ez csak rá és rám tartozik!" Rivallt vissza, még mindig próbálva lekönyörögni magáról az erős kart. A testhelyzetük egy majdnem ölelés volt és kényelmetlenül érezte magát miatta. Nem ölelte meg senki a baleset óta és akár mennyire is élvezte a másik test közelségét, mégis kellemetlen emlékeket ébresztett benne, amiket szeretett volna minél előbb elzárni(elfelejteni úgyse tudta volna).

Miyuki szorított a fogáson, miközben egy pár milliméternyit közelebb hajolt.

„Így állunk? Akkor... azt tervezed, hogy egyedül baseballozol?"

Sawamura hirtelen elcsendesedett, majd fejében visszhangozni kezdett saját mondata, amit a nagydarab srácnak intézett és felvillant előtte barátainak mosolya, akikkel olyan jót szórakozott miközben baseballoztak és szüleinek meg nagyapjának hatalmas mosolya, amikor szurkoltak neki a lelátóról. Ő sosem baseballozik egyedül. Mélyen, a lelkében ott őrzi azokat, akik mindennél fontosabbak számára, de már nincsennek vele.

Miyuki érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy a fiú szemeiben átvillan egy érzés, amit ismert is, de egyben mégsem. „Nem tudom miféle baseballt játszottál, de a legjobb dobások a dobó és a fogó egyként való játékából születnek."

„Egyként?" Visszhangozta.

Miyuki kezét ismét a kölyök vállára tette, majd egy picit megszorította azt. „Majd én előcsalogatom a teljes erőd. Csak bíznod kell a kesztyűmben, és a legjobb labdáidat kell dobnod. Ez minden. Remek partnerek leszünk." Kesztyűjét a dobó mellkasának érintette. „Bízd csak ide, társam." Fordult meg és indult vissza a helyére.

„O-oké." Hallotta meg a halk beleegyezést.

„Elnézést, amiért megvárakoztattunk!" Visszaguggolt a fogóboxba, majd Azuma felé fordult.

„Túl sokáig tartott, majdnem elaludtam!"

Miyuki felnézett szobatársára és szokásos mosolyával örvendeztette azt meg, aki egy csúnya pillantást küldött felé, hisz jól ismerte a fiatalabbat és nagyon irritálta annak lekezelő és tiszteletlen viselkedése.

„Tényleg?" Visszahúzta maszkját a helyére és felvette helyzetét, várva, hogy a fiú a dombon mit fog tenni. Utólag visszagondolva, nem értette saját magát, hisz sosem volt senkivel se kedves, főleg nem egy teljesen idegennel szemben, de mégis az a csillogó szemű fiú, aki képes volt kiállni egy számára idegenért, megfogta az érdeklődését és olyan érzéseket csalogatott ki belőle, amiket már úgy hitt, nem birtokol.

 _Nos akkor, kezdődjék a szörnyirtás._ Gondolta magában szórakozottan.

Takashima csak nézte a szóváltást és lelkesen figyelte, ahogy az új jövevény átváltozott, valószínűleg Miyuki szavainak hallatán. Ez még jobban szórakoztatta, hisz ki hitte volna, hogy az éles nyelvű zseni fogó fog valakit bátorítani. Amikor körül nézett a pályán, látta a többi játékos szemében, hogy mennyire szurkolnak a dobónak és meg is értette őket. Maga is kezdett annak varázsa alá kerülni(valószínűleg már mélyen benne volt, csak akkor vette észre), annak ellenére, hogy inkább az ütőnek kellene szorítania, hisz ő az iskola tanulója.

Amikor látta az első labdát végigsüvíteni a pályán és látta, hogy Azuma még megmozdulni se tudott, nem hogy lengetni, aprócska mosolya még szélesebb lett.

„Ez ütőhiba volt... ugye?" Nézett fel Miyuki szobatársára, akinek tisztán kiült arcára meglepettsége, akár mennyire próbálta leplezni azt. „Ez az! Az ütő meg se tudott mozdulni!" Adta meg végül a kegyelemdöfést, ami nagyon jól esett visszaemlékezve az elmúlt évre, amit vele volt kénytelen eltölteni.

Persze a harmadéves rögtön védekezésre fogta, de mindhiába, senkit se tudott átverni.

Miután Miyuki visszadobta a labdát a dombra, felvette pozícióját, látta ahogy a dobó hirtelen megtorpan, majd valamit motyog. Attól tartott, hogy ezzel talán inába szál partnerének bátorsága, de az megmutatva, hogy feltétlenül bízik a fogóba, megkezdte a dobást.

Azuma egyből felmordult, amikor látta ugyan azt a dobást és lengetett, de nem tudta teljesen telibe találni, így a fehér kis pont mélyen, az érvénytelen vonalon belül állt meg. Mindenki csak ámuldozni tudott, de egyben tisztelték a dobót, aki képes volt visszatartani azt a szörnyeteg harmadévest, valószínűleg több szerencsével mint tudással.

Ahogy növekedett a dobások száma, úgy mindenkiben gyülemlett a feszültség, mert egyre jobban akarták azt, hogy a fiatal dobó nyerje meg azt a kis párharcot, amit az iskola ütője ellen vív. Takashima minden kétséget kizáróan akarta a csokibarna hajút és csak azért imádkozott, hogy eme látogatása meg is hozza a kellő eredményt.

Azuma már teljesen bepöccent az ütőboxban, minden egyes dobás elteltével dühe magasabb szintet ütött meg. Miyuki sejtette, hogy ez csak olaj a tűzre, hisz senpaia minél dühösebb, annál erősebb, de azt is jelentette, hogy koncentrációja is gyengül, ami a baseballban elengedhetetlen. „Kikészít a kontrolljával! Hogy várod tőlem, hogy megüssem az ilyen dobásokat?" Morogta, majd vett egy szusszanásnyi szünetet, ami végül még jobban felhúzta.

Miyuki csak jól szórakozott szobatársa helyzetén, közben magában buzdította, hogy még jobban veszítse el a fejét. Azuma minden eltelő perccel egyre idegesebbé vált, ami meg is mutatkozott rajta.

Azért azt is el kellett ismernie, hogy a fiú nem átlagos, mármint a baseballt nézve. Minden egyes dobása egyre élesebben érkezett a tányér felé, majd mozdult el valamelyik irányba, teljesen megjósolhatatlanul. Ránézett Takashimára és elmosolyodott, amikor a nő visszanézett rá azzal a mindent tudó nézésével. Tudta, hogy a segédedző nem hiába van a posztján, de ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy nem lepi meg, amikor egy ilyen játékossal tér vissza. Főleg ha az emlékezete nem csalt, akkor ez alkalommal valahol vidéken volt. Hogy egy olyan elveszett kis helyen ilyen nyers tehetségre bukkanjon mint ez a kölyök, már maga a gondolat is érdekes volt.

A következő dobás még élesebben kanyarodott, egészen ki az ütőzónából.

„Ez dobóhiba volt." Nem kellett a harmadévesre néznie, mert tudta, hogy az milyen arcot vág. Még egy olyan középiskolással se találkozott, aki ennyire közel dobott volna a sarkokba és bár ezt nem szándékosan teszi, akkor is elképesztő.

Takashima még nagyobb lelkesedéssel nézte, ahogy a dobó képessége kibontakozik a dombon. Amikor visszagondolt arra a dobásra, amit a parkban látott és látta a pillanatnyiakat, még jobban akarta a fiút. Hihetetlen tehetséggé válna, ha a Seidoba csiszolná az erejét Kataoka edző irányítása alatt. Már a gondolattól is libabőrös lett, de ez szép és jó lenne, ha a fiú plusz különleges képességgel is rendelkezne, amire még akkor se kapott tiszta választ.

Miyuki eközben látta a dombon álló szemeit felcsillanni, ahogy a kezében tartott labdát nézte és egy eléggé lemondó pillantást intézett felé. _Hékás, töröld ki azt a csillogást a szemedből! Tudod milyen nehéz elkapni egy megjósolhatatlan irányú labdát? De hát... végül is ez a munkám._

Végül elérkezett az utolsó dobás pillanata is, Miyuki azzal akarta lezárni a kis párviadalt. Amint meglátta a fiatalabb arckifejezését, szinte tudta, hogy az mire gondol. Azt viszont érezte, hogy Azuma is azzal a labdával akarta lezárni és már össze is szedte minden erejét és azt karjaiba irányította, hogy ha eltalálja a labdát, akkor az ne álljon meg a kerítésnél. Ezért természetesen várhatta Kataoka haragját, de még édesebb lett volna a győzelem, ha a felsőévest teljes erejében verik le. Ahogy a labda a tányér felé száguldott, Azuma még egy utolsót kiállott lengetés előtt.

„Kirepítem a parkból, ostoba kölyök!" De mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére a labda nem állt meg Miyuki kinyújtott kesztyűjéig. Ahogy a labda becsapódásának hangja elcsitult, azt követte egy ámulattól kialakult csend, amit Miyuki hangja szakított félbe.

„Szép dobás." Hangzott fel a dicséret. Ezek után a dobó kiáltásától zengett az egész pálya, miközben a többi játékos is néhány dicsérő szó és pár _csendesebben_ _örülj_ bekiabálás után ment ki a maga dolgára.

Eközben a fiú elment átöltözni és Takashima odalépett Miyukihoz, aki lassan kapcsolgatta le magáról felszerelését, miközben Azuma köré gyűlt pár évfolyamtársa és némelyek viccelve némelyek együtt érzően veregették meg annak szégyentől megereszkedett vállát.

„Na, milyen a fiú?" Kérdezte a nő tanítványától.

Takashima összeráncolta homlokát a fiú komoly arckifejezésétől.

„Beszélnünk kell."

Miután Takashima elkísérte a csokibarna hajút az állomásra és megbizonyosodott róla, hogy az jó vonatra szállt fel, sarkon fordult és visszasietett az iskolába. Mivel az edző különböző okok miatt nem tartózkodott az iskola területén, az iroda, ahol általában idejének egy részét gondolkodással tölti, szabad volt és oda várta fiatal tanítványát. Egyből egy csésze teát nyomott a fogó kezébe, amint belépett. Miyuki arca nem árulkodott semmiről sem, jobban őrizte vonásait mint valaha.

„Akkor, miről is lenne szó? Észre vettél valamit rajta, amit én nem. Ki vele."

„Rei-chan, az a fiú nem átlagos." Volt végül a rövidke válasz.

„Ezzel nem mondtál semmi újat. Ezen kívül?"

„Valami van benne, amire szükségünk van. De te hoztad ide, nem? Akkor biztos éreztél benne valamit, ami miatt itt volt, nem?"

Takashima egy pillanatra elszégyellte magát. „Az az igazság, hogy magam se tudom."

„Ezt meg hogy érted?"

„Még megközelítőleg se tudom betájolni, hogy mire képes. Nos, inkább a dobóformája miatt hoztam, mintsem a képessége miatt. Baseball iskola vagyunk, vagy mi a szösz." Takashima erőltetett nevetéséhez nem társult Miyukié, így a nő gyorsan el is csendesedett.

„Vagyis lehetséges, hogy a srác teljesen _normális_? Komolyan? És mi történik ha tényleg az és mégis jelentkezik és felveszik? Akkor mit csinálunk?" Kelt ki magából Miyuki. Tudta mire képes, már kiskora óta és azt is tudta, hogy ezt titokban kell tartania mások, vagyis a normálisok előtt. De az, hogy a véletlen folytán egy normális kerüljön az iskolába, ahova csak különleges képességűek járnak, az már nem volt egy cseppet se vicces.

„Ha tényleg ez a helyzet, akkor fel kell készülnöm Kataoka haragjára." Miyuki nyelt egyet, amikor az edzőjükre gondolt. Az biztos nem lesz tejbepapi, ha rájön a bakira.

„De végül is az is lehet, hogy nem jön vissza. Elvégre hiába ejtette ki Azuma-sant, az ma legalább háromszor ijesztőbb volt mint valaha. Nem hiszem, hogy a kölyökben lenne annyi kurázsi, hogy visszajöjjön. Ha viszont tényleg megteszi, akkor ő egy igazi idióta."

Takashima próbált megnyugvást találni diákja szavaiban, és minél többször ismételte végig fejben, annál inkább gondolta, hogy lehetséges, végül bele is nyugodott.

Miyuki letette az üres bögrét az asztalra, majd vissza ment a szobájába és a döntőre készülődött, ahogy mindenki más.


	5. Chapter 5

Talán a sors iróniája, de amikor azt hitték, hogy minden rendben megy, akkor történik meg a baj. Az Inashiro elleni elődöntő meccs valahol kicsúszott az irányításuk alól, ami egy keserű vereséghez vezetett.

A visszaúton az iskola felé minden harmadikos kivétel nélkül könnyezett. Akár mennyire is oda kellett figyelniük a természetfeletti dogokra, a mindennapi életük is legalább annyira fontos szerepet játszott és az, hogy bejussanak az áhított gyémántra volt minden diák álma. Ami azon a napon hullott darabokra a harmadikos számára. Nekik ez volt az utolsó nyaruk, hogy bejussanak Koshinen színpadára.

Miyuki megkeményedett arckifejezéssel halgatta senpaiai zokogását, néhonnan feltörő hol halk hol hangosabb szipogással. Szobatársa, Azuma, teljesen meghazuttolva eddigi viselkedését borult az előtte lévő ülésre és krokodilkönnyeket hullajtott mint magáért, mint évfolyamtársaiért. Néhány másodikos és elsős is sírt, bár az elsősök csak azért, mert még elég gyengén álltak védőmezeik felhúzásával és a busz nyomott hangulata befolyásolta a képességeiket. Ez természetesen csak féligazság volt, mert maguk is szomorúak voltak senpaiaikért, akik annyit edzettek.

Senki se mondott semmit miután visszaértek, csak elmentek lefürdeni, ettek pár falatot(szokásos három tál rizs meg a többi), majd ki a maga szobájában keresett megnyugvást. Miyuki egyáltalán nem akart visszamenni, hogy a nagydarab hústornyot magaalatt találja az ágyon. Helyette inkább bement az egyik fedett pályára és elvett egy ütőt, majd a válára téve indult meg az iskolaépület elé.

A rövidke úton folyton az az aranyszemű fiú járt a fejében, aki képes volt szobatársa ellen tartani a saját igazát, meg se rezzenve annak irdatlan erejétől(bár egy normálistól mást nem is várhat) és ennek tetejében még másokat is a saját oldalára állított. _A hab a tortán meg a dobásai. Tényleg érdekes egy gyerek volt, szent igaz, de valószínűleg nem fogom többé látni._

Kiérve nem lepte meg, amikor meglátta a másodikosokat és itt-ott pár elsőst akik megbújtak senpaiaik közt, ki a saját ütőjét lengetve.

Nem számítottak arra, hogy valaki fájdalmas ordítása zavarja meg a kis esti edzésüket. Miyukit elkapta a rosszullét, amikor felismerte a hang gazdáját. Mindenki rohant a fedett pályára, hogy ott találják Christ, aki jobb vállát szorongatta, egész teste hideg verejtékben úszott. A menedzserek a fürdőből tartottak visszafelé, amikor meghallották a kiáltást és Fujiwara ért be elsőnek, majd oda is rohant évfolyamtársához, kezeit elhelyezte pár centire annak vállától, majd lecsukva szemeit koncnetrálni kezdett.

Fujiwara az évfolyama legjobb gyógyítója volt és bízott is saját képességeiben, ám amikor Chris válla nem akart rendbe jönni, akkor már kicsit alább hagyott az önbizalma. Valamennyire csillapítani tudta a fiú fájdalmát, de nem tudta teljesen rendbehozni.

„Takigawa-kun, mégis mióta rejtegeted a sérülésed?" Kérdezte a lány, mire az ottlévőkben megrekedt a levegő és félretéve meglepedtségük, néztek a barna hajú fiúra.

„A bajnokság második meccsén éreztem az egyik dobás után enyhe fájdalmat, de nem gondoltam, hogy bármi komoly lenne. Az Inashiro elleni meccs közben kezdett el már komolyabban fájni, de nem akartam visszahúzni a csapatot ezért nem szóltam." Hajtotta le a fejét, közben észre se vették, hogy az edző is befutott, aki hallotta Chris érvelését. A fiú elé lépett és a kezét annak bal vállára tette.

„Dícséretes, hogy ennyire aggódsz a csapatért, de nem tettél azzal semmi jót, hogy tönkretetted miatta a saját egészséged. Fujiwara, mennyire rossz az állapota?"

„Valamennyire enyhítettem a fájdalmát, de az nagyon furcsa, hogy nem tudom rendbehozni. Mintha valami meggátolna benne, de ebben nem vagyok biztos." Válaszolt a lány mélyen összeráncolva homlokát. Furcsa érzése volt miatta, de nem tudott pontosan rámutatni, hogy miért.

Az egész baseball csapat magaalatt volt, miután megtudták, hogy Chris megsérült. A harmadévesek távozásával, az első és másodévesekre nehezedett az egész csapat súlya, amit nehéz volt fentartani. Közös döntés alapján Yuuki Tetsuya lett az új kapitány és Isashiki Jun az alkapitány, akiknek az volt a dolguk, hogy helyrerázzák a szétesőben lévő diákokat.

Az edzés még keményebb lett, de mindenki tartotta magát és együtt harcoltak tovább a közös célért: eljutni Koshinbe.

Eközben Chris nem tudta túltenni magát veszteségén és egyre jobban elzárkózott a világtól. Mindenki érezte, hogy az a fiú akit ismertek már nem volt velük. Képességét maximumon használta ki, ami végül ahhoz vezetett, hogy teljesen elzárta magát minden és mindenki elől. Ez természetesen kihatással volt Miyukira is, aki még élesebben forgatta a szavakat, jobban eltávolodva mindenkitől. Kuramochi érezte a változást és szeretett volna tenni is ellene, de Kominato Ryousuke megállította.

„Most csak rontanál a helyzeten, ha mondasz valamit. Hagyj neki teret, majd megoldja a bajait egyedül, nem gyerek már." Kuramochi értetlenül nézte a rágógumi rózsaszín hajú fiút, de nem mondott semmit és inkább az ellenkező irányba fordult.

Ahogy teltek a napok, majd a hetek, Miyuki átváltozását mások is érzékelték. Nem csak a Koshinebe való bejutástól buktak el, de közben még a csapat egy fontos pillére is összeomlott, mindenki érezte ennek hatását.

Amikor a harmadikosok kiköltöztek a kollégiumból, Kuramochi azzal az ötlettel állt elő, hogy gyűljenek össze Miyukinál, mert ő maga lakik és nem fog panaszkodni.

Persze senki se vette be, hogy csak azért mert maga van, de nem ellenkeztek, mert maguk is aggódtak az elsősért. Neki nem csak az iskola vagy a baseball meccsek miatt kellett aggódnia, de az emberiség sorsa is azokat az aprócska, de annál erősebb vállakat nyomta. Egyenlőre maga viselte eme súlyt, amit a többiek el se tudtak képzelni, de reménykedtek benne, hogy hamarosan megérkezik a megjövendölt párja is, hogy segítsen a szemüvegesnek fellélegezni.

Az év vége felé, az egyik összejövetelen, Isashiki és Kominato egymás ellen Mario Kart-ot játszottak , Kuramochi a szélen ült és beszélgettek, a szoba közepén Yuuki épp Miyukival shogizott, míg Masuko az egyik szabad ágyon aludt. A többiek kisebb csoportokra bomlottak, beszélgettek, üdítőt szűrcsöltek, vagy épp olvastak. Többé kevésbé már megszokták a kialakult helyzetet és két csapattársuk átváltozását is(már amennyire azt lehetett) és próbálták gondtalanul élvezni a mindennapokat. Nagy reményekkel várták az új évet, hátha kapnak olyan embereket, akik nem csak különlegesek, de jó baseballosok is.

Kuramochi Isashikivel beszélgetett, amikor eszébe jutott még a nyárról a kölyök, aki kiejtette Azumát.

„Isashiki-senpai, jut eszembe, te nem is láttad a kölyköt, aki kiejtette Azuma-senpait, igaz?" A témára többen is felkapták a fejüket, majd sokan melegséggel a szemükben gondoltak vissza a nagyszájú gyerekre, aki egy szempillantás alatt megváltoztatott mindent. Miyuki csak megfeszült, teljesen megfeletkezett róla, azt nézve mennyi problémával kellett megküzdenie az utóbbi időben, és az az információ se maradt ki, ami Takashimát elég komoly bajba sodorhatja. Tetsu csendben mérte végig a fiatalabbat, de inkább úgy döntött, nem kérdez semmit.

„Most, hogy mondod, nem. Milyen volt?"

„Hangos." Jött az azonnali válasz Kominatotól, aki egy pillanatra se vette le szemét a képernyőről.

Erre a többiek kuncogni kezdtek, majd terítékre került az új téma, amitől zengett a szoba. Elkezdték feleleveníteni annak a napnak az eseményeit, Miyuki pedig annyira megfeszült, hogy egy rossz mozdulatnak hála Tetsu felzárkózott, majd csoda folytán meg is nyerte a meccset.

„Miyuki, valami baj van?" Jött a kérdés a csapat kapitányától, mire a kérdezett vállai még jobban összeugrottak. Erre a többiek elcsendesedtek és választ váró szemekkel meredtek a szoba közepén ülőre.

„Semmi. Miért lenne baj?" Érkezett a válasz is, de Kuramochi közelebb lépett a shogi asztalhoz és látta, hogy Tetsu nyerte meg a játékot, elsötétedett szemekkel nézett osztálytársára.

„Azért mert hagytad Tetsu-senpait nyerni. Ez már önmagában is elég. Na mesélj csak." Ült le Kuramochi Tetsu mellé, majd a többiek is abbahagyták azt amit csináltak és minden figyelmüket az elsősnek szentelték.

„Mint már mondtam semmi. Csak fáradt vagyok, ennyi. Nem tartozok magyarázattal." Hüvös szellő fújt végig a szobán, mindenki vigyázba vágta magát. Isashiki kikapcsolta a TV-t, majd összeszedte a játékot és lassan felállt.

„Azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy mindenki visszamenjen a saját szobájába. Miyukinak igaza van. Hosszú volt a nap és későre is jár. Mindenki, egy-kettő, sipirc aludni." Mondta az alkapitány ellenkezést nem tűrő hangon, majd Tetsu is felállt.

Lassan mindenki összeszedte a maga cuccát, hulladékát és elkezdtek kiszivárogni az ajtón. Kuramochi felébresztette az alvó Masukot, aki egy kis morgás kiséretében felállt és szintén távozott. Amikor az utolsó ember is elhagyta a szobát és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, Miyuki megengedett magának egy mély sóhajt. _Ez nehezebb lesz mint hittem. Csak nehogy ide jöjjön, mert abból bajok lesznek._


End file.
